


Кот-2

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: С людьми случаются коты.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Кот-2

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик является продолжением фанфика "[Кот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110498?view_adult=true)", написанного на ФБ 2020. Автор не против.

— Ну и кто из вас мама, а кто папа? — хмуро спросил Альбус Северус, уперев руки в бока.  
Драко бросил короткий взгляд на Поттера-старшего. Тот беспомощно взирал на сборище своих малолетних отродий и, кажется, проглотил язык от смущения.  
Миссия героя «поговорить с детьми и все им объяснить» провалилась на первой минуте. Гарри краснел так, словно это не он их наклепал.  
На Драко накатило ощущение вселенской несправедливости. Ведь это он тут жертва! Это он поставлен в невыносимые и абсурдные условия! Предскажи ему кто-нибудь еще неделю назад, что он станет жить в Норе — да, Мерлин всеблагой, в Норе! — под одной крышей с Молли Уизли, толпой ее внуков и садовых гномов, с наглым вислоухим котом и формально все еще женатым Гарри Поттером, — Драко просто сел бы на метлу и навсегда вылетел из страны.  
Как жаль, что он с детства пренебрегал услугами прорицателей, считая их шарлатанами! А теперь было поздно: он не мог жить без Гарри, Гарри не мог жить без детей, а Аврорат не мог жить без своего героя. Для Малфоя это означало, что, если он хочет проводить время с Поттером, ему придется вписываться в плотный поттеровский график.  
Вдобавок ему предстояло поселиться в мусорной куче, которую тут называют домом, — а ведь у Драко был мэнор, замок во Франции, зимний домик в Альпах, финская сауна в Леви, и все они выглядели лучше! — и терпеть вопросы противных чужих детей, почему у них теперь «вот это» вместо мамы.  
Драко был уязвлен и загнан в угол, но это не значило, что он собирался оставить поле боя за сопляками.  
— Не знаю, мама он тебе или папа, а я тебе точно не родственник.  
Альбус Северус прищурился:  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому что твои родственники сэкономили на уроках этикета. — Драко посмотрел на пацана, как на кучку навоза, и наткнулся на въедливый задумчивый взгляд.  
По спине Малфоя пробежал холодок, а в мозгу из ниоткуда возникла мысль о ядах. От человека с именем Альбус Северус по определению нельзя было ждать ничего хорошего.  
Он перевел взгляд на старшего мальчишку, внешне такого милого и безобидного. И вспомнил панику на третьем курсе, когда сбежавший из тюрьмы Сириус Блэк изрезал ножом портрет с дамой, пробираясь в гриффиндорские спальни. «Назвал бы сразу детей Мордредом Утбурдом и Самди Бафометом, чего стесняться. Идиот!» — подумал Драко. Даже сейчас Поттера чаще хотелось убить, чем трахнуть.  
— А мама вернется? — неуверенно спросил тезка Блэка.  
— У мамы новая семья, — откашлявшись, подал голос Поттер.  
— Она нас бросила? — обескураженно уточнил старший.  
Альбус Северус ткнул его локтем в бок. Лили, обнимающая брата за штанину, шмыгнула носом.  
Чудесно, подумал Малфой. Все, чего не хватает в этом аду — рыдающих сопливых детей. Он посмотрел на хмурого среднего. Ну, этот хоть реветь не станет. Просто отравит.  
Зарыдать они не успели. Входная дверь с треском распахнулась, и в дом вкатилась румяная, как рассвет, Молли Уизли с корзинкой овощей на локте и с гирляндой перцев вместо боа. С тех пор как толстая клуша отправила на тот свет долбанутую тетушку Бэлл, Малфой перестал смотреть на нее как на недоразумение. Но все же, Мордред подери, она была тещей Поттера, он был любовником Поттера, и было бы идеально, если бы они вообще никогда не встретились.  
— Доброе утро, мальчики, — она приветливо кивнула Гарри и Драко и повернулась к внукам: — А вы немедленно отнесите это все на кухню! Марш!  
Спровадив их, она снова повернулась к старшеньким.  
— Все нормально? Как вам спалось?  
— Хорошо, но мало, — холодно ответил Драко, давая понять, что если тут кто и будет отпускать выбешивающие окружающих скабрезности о его личной жизни, то только он сам.  
— Дети опять шумели? — огорчилась Молли. — Гарри, милый, им надо оборудовать домик на дереве. Устрой им там штаб или пиратский корабль, иначе мы тут до 1 сентября все с ума сойдем.  
— Хорошо, в субботу что-нибудь сооружу, — воодушевился Поттер.  
Драко задержал на нем взгляд, представляя, что сделает с ним ночью. Он знал правильные слова для тезиса «я собираюсь установить свой порядок в этом свинарнике», и теперь ловил правильную интонацию. Еще немного. Да, так. Он спокоен. Он благодарен. Он знает, зачем все это.  
— Молли, мне неловко обременять вас, у вас и так много забот. Позвольте хотя бы выделить вам двух эльфов. Они немного помогут по хозяйству, и на безопасности детей это скажется наилучшим образом.  
Поттер бросил на любовника пронзительный взгляд, но Драко оставался невозмутим. Сейчас его бы даже легилименция не спалила.  
— Признаться, я никогда не имела дела с эльфами, — чуть смутилась Молли.  
— Вы легко найдете общий язык. Если уж вы даже с детьми как-то управляетесь… — Драко призвал патронуса. — Лиз, Торки, я жду вас в доме Артура и Молли Уизли.  
Пара похожих, как близнецы, эльфов появилась в холле. Впрочем, для Драко все эти твари были на одно лицо.  
— Вы остаетесь с миссис Уизли. Слушайтесь ее во всем, что касается домашнего хозяйства, и присматривайте за детьми.  
— А почему они держатся за руки? — спросила Молли.  
— Это они вам сами с удовольствием расскажут, — улыбнулся Драко и ретировался в их с Поттером комнату; все-таки актерская игра не была его сильным местом.  
Гарри ушел за ним. Так они оба пропустили момент, когда в холл с коротким аристократическим «мя!» вошел огромный напыщенный кот. Он посмотрел на эльфов как на добычу, брезгливо обнюхал и, решив, что она не годится, снова изрек требовательное: «Мя!»  
— Ох, тебя же не кормили! Идем, кис-кис-кис! — ведя за собой кота и эльфов, Молли вплыла в кухню. — Что это вы здесь устроили?! Джеймс, прежде чем набивать брюхо, изволь позаботиться о питомце!  
К вечеру дом блестел, а поданные на стол блюда не оставляли сомнения в том, что их не касалась рука человека. Особенно — рука Альбуса Северуса Поттера. Вернувшись после смены в Мунго, Драко с аппетитом поужинал, дал новую порцию распоряжений эльфам и уволок Гарри Поттера в спальню компенсировать моральный ущерб.  
Наутро, планируя продолжить, он нащупал в постели нечто шерстяное и тяжелое. Занервничав, он резко сел, чем прогневал его котовье величество. Кот сварливо заорал.  
— Ну извини, извини, — Драко осторожно протянул к нему руку; кот понюхал ее и подставил бакенбард для поглаживания.  
— Почему он все время спит на мне? — сонно спросил разбуженный Поттер.  
— Потому что это _мой_ кот, — ответил Драко.  
— Разве это не означает, что он должен спать на тебе?  
— Нет.  
Гарри смутился. Малфой со вздохом встал и накинул халат.  
— Отнесу его на кухню. Жди здесь.  
На кухне он задержался. Мясные обрезки, которые ему удалось обнаружить, никуда не годились.  
— Торки! — раздраженно сказал он. — Купи нормального мяса. И следите, чтобы у этого кота было все самое лучшее. Если хозяева желают есть какую-нибудь дрянь, не мешай им, но за рацион кота отвечаешь ты.  
— Как будет угодно хозяину! — поклонился эльф.  
— Когда покормишь, поиграй с ним немного, а то что-то он скучает, — сказал Драко и добавил в порыве счастливой сентиментальности: — Я многим обязан этому коту.  
Обычно, прежде чем начать встречаться, люди общаются, ходят на свидания, обозначают свои намерения. Всю эту непосильную для Драко работу взял на себя кот. Он каким-то образом поссорил Поттера с женой, выжил ее из дома, заставил Поттера влюбиться без памяти при полной уверенности, что в его пушистой шкуре скрывается Драко Малфой. Это было тем абсурднее, что сам Малфой в это время жил себе спокойно в мэноре, мотался через день на работу в Мунго и понятия не имел о разворачивающейся любовной драме.  
Когда нетрезвый Поттер полез к нему со слезами и признаниями, Драко просто взял, что предлагали. Масштаб катастрофы открылся ему позже. Но, несмотря на неудобства, кот вызывал у него чувство глубокой благодарности.  
В субботу в Нору вторглась Джиневра Уизли. Без объявления войны, так сказать.  
Формально обвинять ее было не в чем — это был ее дом и ее муж. Гарри она называла не иначе как «дорогой», но с такой интонацией, как будто уже рассчитала, во сколько он обходился ей все эти годы.  
Драко не успел вежливо откланяться, и теперь жался в эпицентре чужого семейного счастья. Первым делом Джиневра перецеловала детей, выслушала их впечатления от домика на дереве, — дом в кроне отцветшей акации и впрямь был хорош, Малфой его первым проинспектировал,— молниеносно заплела на голове Лили ракушку из волос, похлопала Гарри по плечу: «Ты отлично справляешься!», и обратила взоры на кота.  
— Ах ты моя пушистая жопка! — она нежно помассировала пальцами котовий тыл; кот посмотрел на нее как любой мужик, которого беспричинно схватили за задницу.  
— Зоофилия — это у вас семейное? — шепнул Драко Поттеру.  
— Не ревнуй, — кратко и по сути ответил герой, мимоходом прильнув губами к виску, но Драко был слишком раздражен.  
— Серьезно, что ты делал с котом, что от тебя ушла жена?  
— Разговаривал.  
— А со мной что не разговариваешь?  
— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — Поттер кивнул.  
— Я не это имел в виду! — разозлился Драко, чувствуя, что краснеет; все свое время наедине они проводили как два озабоченных придурка, у них даже не дошли руки расширить пространство комнаты. Если Поттер при этом еще и разговаривать начнет...  
— Не сердись, котинька, я купила тебе рыбку!  
Малфой забеспокоился, как бы кот не подавился костями, но рыбкой оказалась игрушка на летающей удочке, на которую полагалось охотиться. Взгляд кота, брезгливо следящего за Джинни, потеплел на пару градусов.  
— Ты же его терпеть не могла, — напомнил Альбус, — а теперь подарки ему носишь.  
— Поверь мне, он заслужил! — Джинни снова проделала пальцами вибромассаж кошачьего зада. — И если бы я знала, что это обычный кот, я бы его у вас не отбирала.  
— А он обычный? — удивилась Лили.  
— Не совсем обычный, солнышко, — заворковала Джинни. — Хотя и не анимаг. Этот кот волшебный, он приносит людям счастье.  
— По тебе и видно, — буркнул Альбус Северус.  
— Слабоумие — это у вас тоже семейное? — прошептал Драко.  
— Ты бы не разбрасывался такими словами, — Поттер по-хозяйски пригреб его рукой за талию, как бы обозначая границы собственности.  
— С ума сошел, руки убери!  
— Как скажешь.  
— Малфой, это ты привел в порядок сад? — невовремя обернулась к нему Джинни.  
— Эльфы.  
— Молодцы. Красиво. Гарри, мне нужно забрать некоторые вещи, не поможешь?  
— А детей ты на выходные забрать не хочешь? — уточнил он.  
— В драконий заповедник с детьми не пустят. На следующих смогу забрать, мы с Невиллом как раз планировали завалиться в Дублин.  
— Я не хочу, — встрял Альбус.  
— А я хочу! — перебил его Джеймс.  
— Не хочешь, не надо, — Джиневра показала Альбусу длинный, как морковка, язык и пошла собирать вещи.  
К вечеру кот разнес гостиную. Драко даже делать ничего не пришлось. Собственно, у него было алиби в лице счастливого Поттера.  
Во всем была виновата подаренная Джиневрой рыба. В погоне за ней кот немного поскакал по стенам, исцарапав панели и изодрав гобелены, уронил с чудовищного комода коллекцию какого-то неидентифицируемого хлама и вспорол кресло.  
Драко появился как раз вовремя, чтобы оценить произведенный разгром.  
— Молли, эльфы — мастера трансфигурации. Я, конечно, не предлагаю кардинально поменять интерьер, но сменить обивку кресла или обновить стены для них пара пустяков.  
— Нет-нет, сменить обстановку — это отличная идея! — оживилась Молли. — Я сто лет мечтала сделать здесь ремонт.  
В итоге гостиная стала голубой. «Какая пошлость», — думал Малфой. Но по сравнению с древним ужасом, который царил здесь раньше, даже это было существенным улучшением. Особенно учитывая, что у Драко до сих пор не дошли руки хоть как-то облагородить спальню.  
Выходные пролетели, как один миг, началась трудовая неделя. По будням Драко делался в два раза злее обычного. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что у него тоже есть семья, но он готов жить отдельно, и тоже есть работа, но он готов ее бросить, — а Поттер не готов. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя так, словно ему больше всех надо.  
В конечном счете, для Драко все складывалось не так уж плохо. Молли и впрямь была дружелюбной. Джинни благословила бы бывшего хоть на союз с кальмаром, лишь бы он не донимал ее своими чувствами. Садовые гномы пакостили исключительно снаружи, выкапывая норы, незаметные в высокой траве; наступив в такую, можно было вывихнуть ногу, но все равно было здорово бродить в темноте вдвоем по одуряюще пахнущему разнотравью. Поттеровские дети оказались не такими уж противными, а кот и вовсе был умиротворяющей роскошной зверюгой. Но мысль, что он у Поттера далеко не на первом месте в списке приоритетов, все равно грызла Драко изнутри.  
В один из таких дней Молли сказала ему, что эльфы забыли приготовить ужин. Он был после смены и только отмахнулся:  
— Прикажите им еще раз.  
Он был уверен, что если кто что и забыл, то, разумеется, Молли.  
— Не могу. Они больше не появляются.  
Когда эльфы не явились на зов, Драко наколдовал патронуса.  
— Поттер, домой срочно!  
Герой материализовался в считанные секунды:  
— Что?  
— Сейчас я покажу тебе фокус, — напряженно сказал Драко. — Торки! Лиз!  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Призови других, — сказал Поттер.  
— Чтобы они тоже куда-нибудь завеялись? Нет, надо выяснить, что происходит. Будь готов связаться с Авроратом.  
С палочкой наперевес и открывая двери пинками, Драко быстро обежал Нору. Эльфы нашлись возле кота. Один из них гладил ему живот, а другой перемещал перед усатой мордой сорванный цветок примулы. Глаза кота двигались вслед за подвядшим соцветием туда-сюда.  
Драко переглянулся с Поттером и закрыл дверь.  
— Не надо Аврорат. Лучше Грейнджер.  
Гермиона выслушала их рассказ с большим интересом, но когда дошло до дела, только пожала плечами:  
— И что вы от меня хотите?  
— Сделай что-нибудь! Ты же эксперт по эльфам, — возмутился Драко.  
— Я эксперт по освобождению эльфов, а не по их закабалению.  
— Вот и освободи их от поклонения коту!  
— В отличие от вас, кот их не эксплуатирует.  
— Он заставляет их чесать себе пузо, в то время как они должны готовить нам ужин!  
Гермиона только фыркнула.  
— Готовь сам, у тебя свободного времени полно.  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно, Грейнджер?! — вызверился Драко. — Между прочим, есть мнение, что грязнокровок я убиваю гораздо лучше, чем готовлю.  
— Ой, мне-то не рассказывай, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Выучите заклинания и готовьте сами в свободное время. Во всех нормальных семьях, к вашему сведению, так и делают.  
— Ага, нам только этого и не хватает, чтобы стать нормальной семьей, — съязвил Малфой.  
— Не только. Еще постарайся его, — Гермиона бесцеремонно уткнула тонкий палец в Поттера, — отрывать от дивана и вытаскивать в люди хотя бы три раза в год. Имей в виду, Джинни это удавалось. — Ее палец сменил направление и теперь был нацелен на Драко. — Учти, я буду считать!  
Драко диковато покосился на любовника, но тот только вздохнул, с виноватым видом пожал плечами и укоризненно уставился на подругу.  
— Я его вытащу прямо сейчас, — бодро пообещал Драко. — Поттер, собирай своих исчадий, поужинаем в кабаке.  
— Ну, раз вам не надо ничего приготовить, я пошла. Розе совсем не даются задачи по теории вероятностей. Не знаю, что с ней не так, — она поморщилась.  
— А может, она захочет поиграть в космическую лабораторию со сверстниками? — предложил Гарри. — У нас как раз есть одна такая на дереве.  
— А потом можешь позаниматься с ними со всеми этой своей теорией, — добавил Драко. — В игровой обстановке.  
— В чем подвох? — Гермиона развернулась к Поттеру.  
— Он просто не любит Ала.  
— Люблю! — возмутился Драко и замахал руками, — в смысле, он их них самый нормальный.  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — нахмурился Поттер.  
— Это же очевидно!  
— Так я ему и передам. А то он привык, что его все недолюбливают. Достало уже.  
— Не вздумай!  
Но Гарри полез целоваться, и у Малфоя не нашлось достойных контраргументов. Никогда не находилось.  
Утром Драко снова нашарил в постели кота.  
— Убирайся с моего места, — сказал он, безжалостно спихивая шерстяной мешок с кровати. — Ты украл у меня моих эльфов, так что теперь спать будешь в лучшем случае на миссис Уизли.  
На надменной морде кота читалось возмущение без признаков раскаяния.  
— Что опять происходит? — спросил разбуженный Поттер.  
— Эти тупые эльфы так и не сделали нам нормальную спальню, вот что происходит!  
— Я могу наколдовать нам комнату, как у кота. Это я ее обустраивал вообще-то. Только давай в выходные, а? А то я всю неделю сплю на ходу, — он обхватил Драко руками и постарался приспособить его вместо подушки.  
— И я буду жить в комнате, как у кота.  
— Потерпи до 1 сентября, м? — попросил Гарри. — После этого я готов жить, где скажешь.  
— Это будет долгое лето, — сказал Малфой.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
